


旅游篇

by elflusansan



Series: 同人 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, W组无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界那么大，我看过那么多的风景，我还是最喜欢你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旅游篇

“翔太郎！我想去旅游！”  
一日，总是在产生新兴趣的菲利普在饭桌上提出了这样的要求。  
“嗯？这次对旅游感兴趣了吗？”左翔太郎漫不经心地回应着，他的搭档总是这样兴致勃勃，既然菲利普已经没有了非得待在事务所的理由，出去走走也未尝不可，“嗯？那有初步的计划吗？我们休息一下，出去一个短途旅游也不错？侦探也好，假面骑士也好，总是要休息一下的嘛，噢，还得去看看咱们的存款还有多少………”  
说着说着就放下筷子去找存折的侦探被搭档的一句话彻底定在原地。  
“不不，翔太郎，我想自己去旅游，不是我们去旅游。”  
这说的叫什么话啊，我们难道不是一直以来的搭档吗？  
翔太郎没有说出自己的第一反应的念头，只是看着菲利普眨巴了好几次眼。  
“翔太郎，我知道我和你自从begin 's night以后就一直在一起，除了那一年我们没有分开过。当我有了旅游的念头的时候，我也想的是我们应该去哪里？然而在查询资料的时候，我突然想到了如果是和翔太郎你一起出去的话，我体会到的只是"和人一起出去旅游"的体验，然后我审视了我们这两年的时光，我在想是不是有时太依赖翔太郎你了呢？那次代替翔太郎你去做侦探的工作的时候仍然会多次想起如果生病在家的你在我身边就好了，所以如果这次我一个人出去会发生什么呢？我对这件事很感兴趣，翔太郎，你觉得我一个人出去一段时间怎么样？”  
菲利普的眼睛里闪着光，神色认真。  
翔太郎也只是看着菲利普，他说不出话来。  
无从阻止，也无从说出“我想陪你一起去。”  
“我的罪孽是无视自身决断而生存”曾经如此说着的人在他面前说出了自己的决断。他想一个人去做一件事。  
犹豫了许久，左翔太郎能说出来的回应如此的细碎。“想好去哪了？要走多久？认识路吗？会自己找住所和吃饭的地方吗？知道怎么异地交话费吗？还有我去给你办张卡，身上别带太多钱。还有要买一个多大的行李箱？还要带上家庭医药箱，别生病了！别太相信路上的陌生人知道吗？还有………”  
“翔太郎，别担心，我会遇见的一切困难我都已经查好资料了。”菲利普的手伸过桌面，握住已经开始要掰手指数到底有多少注意事项的翔太郎，露出一个我都知道的微笑。  
“但是…”  
“翔太郎，让我一个人去完整地做一件事好吗？”  
“………好吧，你把lost driver和记忆体带上。”  
“诶？不是所有城市都和风都一样遭受怪物侵袭啦，而且我都带走了，翔太郎你怎么办？风都怎么办？”  
“风都有照井龙呢。而且你如果不带这个，就把Fang带上，有他保护你，我也安心点。”  
当晚，事务所的两个人交流了一夜。  
“诶？菲利普要一个人去旅游？？？？？我从来没有听过这件事啊！！！！翔太郎你为什么不跟着去？？？经费不够吗？我可以预支翔太郎的工资给你们啊！”  
“亚树ちゃん，我也是突然决定的。而且是我决定自己一个人出发的，不是翔太郎不关心我哦。”菲利普旁边躺着一个鼓鼓的有他一半高的大行李箱。  
“那干嘛要那么快走？？？东西都完全收拾好了吗？菲利普你真的认识路吗？……”  
听到亚树子又要开始念叨昨晚翔太郎的话，戴上鸭舌帽，背包客打扮的菲利普急忙比如暂停的手势，“停停停，亚树ちゃん你再唠叨下去，我就要赶不上新干线了。走啦走啦。”  
等到风风火火地送走菲利普，从车站走出来的亚树子还是一脸不赞同的表情看着翔太郎。  
“翔太郎你为什么………”  
“亚树子，那是他想自己一个人干的事，我不是他妈，他也不是我的宠物，他自己有想干的事，我要做的事就是尊重他。而且他真的已经查好了资料，我也问了他很多事，他已经做好准备了。”  
“唉，好吧。那他第一站去了大阪是怎么回事？早点告诉我的话，我还可以拜托大阪的朋友照顾一下他。”  
“哦，那个啊，他说第一次认识你的时候就被你说过为什么居然不懂比风都更有名的大阪？正好这次去见识一下，而且他想去吃纯正的章鱼烧和御好烧……”  
“原来如此，那他打算怎么玩？”  
“大概是顺着全国走一圈吧？”  
“那岂不是要走很久？？？”  
“是啊”如此说着的侦探就打开了stag phone“喂，菲利普，你坐下了吗？行李放好了吗？周围的人看上去和善吗？车是不是开始走了？晕车药有没有拿出来放好？渴不渴？”  
喂，说好不是妈的呢？明明就很担心吧！  
碎碎念的范围之广，所有可以想到的，不必要想到的都出现了，旁边的亚树子听得一脸黑线。  
当夜幕降下，亚树子离开之后，事务所再次只剩下侦探一个人。  
桌子上习惯性的两人饭菜，叫了好几声“菲利普”都不见得应声，侦探才反应过来今天不是菲利普又沉溺于检索才安静得过分，而是离开了。  
事务所突然变得很安静。  
呆坐了一分多钟，翔太郎打通了菲利普的电话。  
“菲利普，你已经找到酒店住宿了吗？”  
“对大阪的初印象怎么样？刚才亚树子还在念叨本来可以拜托她的朋友来做你的导游。”  
“今天的风有点大，骑着车回来的时候路上有个风都君的头都快晃掉了。”  
“嗯，还有今天的mick又多吃了一袋黄金猫粮。他现在正躺地上蹭痒呢。”  
从电话里听着翔太郎的话，菲利普大多时候都在嗯嗯地回应，当翔太郎提及Mick的时候，刚刚安顿好一切的菲利普才说出“嗯，翔太郎我也很想你。”  
电话那边喋喋的声音消失了，沉默着的翔太郎让菲利普有点忧心，这反应听上去并不像是害羞了？还是这话并不应该过早地戳穿？  
“嗯，想你了。”沉默了有一会儿的侦探居然破天荒地承认了自己的思念。说风都君摇头晃脑很好玩也好，说是猫多吃了什么也好，掰碎了字字句句，背后其实不过是“我想你了，我看什么都想起了你”的表台词。  
“今天多煮了饭，今天叫了你好多声，今天才想起你才刚刚离开第一天。”翔太郎的声音在电话里听起来和实际的有些不太一样，语速也有些慢。“菲利普，我一直以来都习惯着你的存在，那一年你的消失让我明白，好像我从来都没有对你说过我应该说出的话，直到你再次离开之后，我才发现我很想，很想说·············”  
感性的声音没有持续下去，仿佛电话那边继续在进行着天人交战，然而懂翔太郎想说又不敢说的话是什么的菲利普接过了话头。  
“那，翔太郎，你可以去车库看看吗？”  
“嗯？”拿着手机推开了车库的侦探一眼也没有瞧见什么不一样的东西。“感觉没有什么变化啊。”  
“你再往里走走。”  
白板上一如既往的有字，只是刚才没有看到人的侦探下意识地忽略了去看看那是什么。  
“翔太郎，把电脑打开吧。”  
“哈？”翔太郎单手拿着手机，单手打开了他基本上不用所以也就一直放在车库里的电脑。  
开机十分快，桌面上的软件并不多，而壁纸是个大大的箭头，指向一个软件。  
“这个是？”  
“即时通讯软件啦。”  
翔太郎用鼠标点开了那个写着“翔太郎点这个点这个”的软件。  
“我替翔太郎设置好了全部，只需要按照我在白板上写的账号密码+步骤图就可以了哦。”  
被如此一说，翔太郎才发现近在咫尺的白板上写满着一些对象应该是他的解释说明？  
一步步地按照图示，点开一个个图标，翔太郎感觉菲利普的画风真是非常现实啊，完全一找一个准。  
“怎么样，翔太郎？”声音的二重奏。  
“啊嘞？”目瞪口呆的侦探，完全没有准备，电脑里就出现了搭档的脸？！！！！！“这个是怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
“所以翔太郎你就应该跟我学点东西啦，老是用二指禅打字机的你，好好享受一下科技的发展不好吗？比如这种视频对话的技术。还有电话我就挂了哈。”电脑里的菲利普说着。  
特意选了个设备比较齐全的酒店，然后和翔太郎通电话的时候边在手动设置，电话什么的，还是看着脸比较开心吧。  
“干嘛还这样傻呆呆的模样。”视频里的菲利普咯咯地笑了起来。伸出手指戳了戳自己，眨巴着眼睛“还是说难道我变得有什么不一样了吗？”  
“不，不是。怎么说呢。怎么说呢。”左右张望的翔太郎似乎很紧张，最后歪着头不看屏幕地说着“能看到你我很开心。”  
“翔太郎，你应该对着我说话的。要不然收音收不到我可是听不见你的声音哦。”  
“啊？啊，好吧。”转过身又说了一遍的侦探这次似乎胆子大了一点，眉目里也消失了刚才的愁绪，他面对菲利普的脸是笑着的。“····我很开心。”  
“嗯，翔太郎，我也很开心哦。”视频里的菲利普这才碎碎地说起一路上的见识，在车上认识的人，在车站里帮忙指路的好心人·········  
而翔太郎安静地听着自己搭档的絮叨，他在脑海里想象着自己那一个人的搭档是如何从风都到了大阪，嘴角的笑意也越来越深。  
两个人就这样聊了很久，久到菲利普开始打哈欠。  
“欸，这个该怎么结束？你累了。快去睡觉。”翔太郎提醒着还打算第一次长途旅游还打算硬撑的人。  
“等等，等等，翔太郎，你快点击这个！！！”聊天框里弹出一串网址。  
翔太郎犹疑地用鼠标点击了链接，他并不知道菲利普想干什么。  
然后弹出了一个blog网站，Wの旅？  
对于一个旅游blog来说，真是够简单粗暴的名字，只是W？难道？  
翔太郎还没有想明白那一闪而过的念头，菲利普就开始说着：“翔太郎，我会把旅途中的东西上传到这个blog里的，这样翔太郎就知道我的动态了。啊，真的是困了，那我去睡觉了？翔太郎，晚安。结束的话，我白板上写了方法·····”  
说完就直接走了的菲利普，直接爬上床也不管什么了。  
“喂喂，有没有洗澡啊？换掉衣服！！！很脏的，还有这样睡会感冒的！！！”对着电脑里远远的菲利普，翔太郎吼了好久也是没有什么用的。远处的床上，不知道有没有睡着的菲利普居然又自动地爬进被子里？  
于是翔太郎干了一件他觉得特别不hard-boiled的事：一直看着的他，看到自己也有些困意的时候，他没有关视频，把连通着电源的电脑就放在桌上，他没有回到自己的床上，他抱来了被子，他躺在了车库里的沙发上。  
“晚安，菲利普。”  
明明记得一定要早起关视频的侦探第二天起来的时候因为自动进入了沉睡状态的黑屏电脑，压根就忘记了这么一件事。  
第二天的风都依旧是那个样子，倒是有几个听到消息的好友们会来问他，怎么就菲利普一个人出去玩了？  
他嘿嘿地玩着帽子，状若不好意思地说着：“没钱，就够那个小鬼一个人去玩而已。”  
“喂，小翔，你也太宠他了吧？”  
“没办法，习惯了。”没有搭档在的风都，侦探似乎变得更诚实了。

“喂，菲利普”这样的错误还是会出现，他总是不习惯，甚至会陷入一种暂时性的不安中，菲利普又不见了。然而下一秒还是会掏出Lost driver，对着没有人的右边空气说着，“抱歉啊，我老是忘记了你在休假中。”  
大力揣着dopant的Joker 骑士开始假公济私地殴打着敌人。  
打完收工的骑士偶尔会望着天空，风都的天空总是蓝得透彻，不知道菲利普看见的可是这样的蓝？  
不管怎么样，他们总是在同样的蓝天之下。  
骑着机车，突突地又远走。他骑得比平时更快一点，他想回去快点看blog。  
菲利普的旅程似乎今天就要去那个传说中的多国籍料理店？  
菲利普这次是专门找那个三色的骑士的。  
一打开blog，霸占眼睛全部视线的是一条花到不能再花的大裤衩。  
捂住了眼的翔太郎，想也没有想地吼出：“这都是什么啊！菲利普你出门一趟连审美都变得恶俗了吗？”  
然后划过配图，下面写着“明日的希望，明天的pants”  
呃，到底是哪个家伙带坏了菲利普？希望和胖次有什么关系啊喂？！而且谁家的希望是这样胖次？！菲利普你敢带回来我就敢扔了。  
吐槽的侦探握住鼠标，慢慢地滑着屏幕，然后是个，呃，他不太认识的单词？  
“cous coussier？”勉力拼出读音的侦探，“这都什么怪名字啊！”  
哦，原来就是那个多国籍料理店啊？  
然后侦探把鼠标摔了。  
“这，这，这啥？！！！！！”他看见自己的搭档穿着一套非常清凉的服装，头上金光闪闪的不知道戴着什么，露出腰，薄纱的上衣，下身感觉是个小裙子？！！！！！！  
在配图的文字里提及似乎菲利普到店的那一天正好是埃及主题cos，刚好剩下一套衣服给菲利普去凑热闹。  
只是  
“菲利普，你到底想没想过，这是男装还是女装·················”捂住了脸的侦探无奈叹息着。  
然后接下来更刺激心脏的是下一张配图，是张菲利普和Fang的自拍？Fang站在菲利普的肩上，这没有什么，有什么的是背景  
一片狼藉的店内，到处乱跑的人，而且还有个怪物就在菲利普的不远处。  
图下面写着“嗯，和风都的dopant不一样的怪物哦”  
哦你个头啊，你快跑啊！！！！！  
吓到快犯心脏病的侦探连忙拨打电话，接通之后就是劈头盖脑一顿骂。  
捂住耳朵，拉开电话的菲利普等到声音小了一点之后，才开始解释，“那个Yummy还没有接近我，Fang还没有出手，比奈小姐就把我拉走了，然后OOO就开始冲上去对打了，所以我没事的。哦，所谓Yuummy就是由欲望诞生的怪物，非常有趣的，由一枚硬币就可以培育出那么个怪物啊，翔太郎，真的很有趣的···············”  
从电话里传来的兴奋声音，第不知道多少次，让翔太郎无话可说，对于这个总是对世界好奇的人，什么都是有趣的。  
不过，还好就好。果然哪怕硬塞也应该把lost driver硬塞给他。得亏有OOO，不然这个家伙都不知道什么时候把命有趣没了。  
不过这么惊险的事，不经常出现，有的更多是菲利普在路上普通的见闻：  
隐秘在深巷的当地美味；  
一株恰逢其会开花的野生昙花；  
活在温泉里的小鱼儿；  
亲人的奈良鹿；  
猫主持、狐狸神社················  
那个总是说着有趣的人，眼里看见的世界也真实的那么有趣。  
翔太郎偶尔会觉得自己在嫉妒着出现在照片里的Fang，他跟着菲利普看尽那么多风景。  
然而最让翔太郎为之迷恋的风景却是那每一张菲利普的照片里那不变的笑容。  
注视着这样的愉悦，他说不出“你早点回来吧。”说的最多的只能是“玩得开心点，注意安全。”  
这样的言不由衷，让侦探自己都要忧郁起来。  
然而每次打开旅游blog，他都能感同身受地触摸到那份看见新世界的喜悦。仿佛跟随着菲利普的眼睛、脚步和记录，他也看见了那广阔的世界。  
他仍然无时无刻不在思念着搭档，然而那绵迭不尽的思念却没有把他折磨疯，每一次的观看那些文字图片都是一次再见。  
他记得他的搭档评价着某款小吃“如果有翔太郎在的话，一定会更好吃的。”、“想给翔太郎看的图片1、图片2、图片3”、“翔太郎在家有没有好好打dopant呢？我在东京塔吹风哟。”···········  
他的搭档总是这样不着痕迹地炫耀着什么又直接说着思念。让翔太郎觉得仿佛对方也在对着左边的空气说话。  
那么固执地不肯双人游，即使分离也要一个人的理由。  
翔太郎在菲利普走后的一个礼拜就明白了。  
那一年的后遗症比他想象得更深。  
他在梦中惊醒，他仿佛以为菲利普从来没有回来。他记得噩梦的内容，他记得内容是梦里菲利普叫醒他，然而那却是个梦中梦。  
漆黑的事务所里，翔太郎喘着大粗气，放在膝盖上的手攥成个拳头，他不敢叫出菲利普的名字。  
到底什么是现实，什么是梦境，他已经像是有些分不清了。  
然后那只小青蛙却突然蹦出来，蹦到他的膝盖，仿佛是早就被设定了什么一样。  
“翔太郎，你又在梦中惊醒了，是不是？”是菲利普的声音，早就留下的录音？  
又？翔太郎捕捉到这个词，什么意思？  
“翔太郎你在我离开之前的一段时间里又开始做噩梦了，而我弄不醒你。而白天的你总是不相信你在做噩梦。我想了很久，大概即使白天的显意识已经深刻了解我就在你身边的事实，然而那一年的分离还是束缚着你的潜意识。不管重复着多少次我还在，要让你的潜意识相信的话，不如让潜意识成真吧。让我再次消失，这一次，你给我打电话吧。”  
当电话被拨通，当“翔太郎”三个字再次萦绕在耳边的时候，翔太郎觉得这就是现实了。  
“翔太郎，我在你身边，当你做噩梦的时候可以握住你的手；我不在你身边的时候，你可以打电话陪着你，不管是在一起还是分离，你一直可以找到我。”  
低沉的声音做出保证，没人看见的事务所里，有人无声地笑着。  
“···············不在眼前不意味着消失了，当了解到这一点，人才具备了恒常性的概念·············”菲利普语调缓慢地念着什么，听到对面只有安静的呼吸声，才安心地合上自己的书。  
翔太郎睡着了。  
刚才翔太郎出乎意料地请求着他念点什么助眠的东西，他选择了心理学。  
然后果然翔太郎听着听着就睡着了。  
不过大概翔太郎也不知道这是儿童心理学吧，默默笑出声的菲利普继续翻开书念着。  
然后菲利普的旅游还在继续着。  
半年后，当侦探习惯性的打开blog收看每日的动态的时候却发现没有更新？  
“怎么回事啊？在车上？不过今天打算看什么啊？”  
“看翔太郎啊。”  
“欸？？？？”被背后突然出现的声音吓到的翔太郎一脸不可置信地看着站着的菲利普。  
“你怎么会那么快回来了？你不是？”指着电脑，翔太郎想着昨天还在更新的人今天居然跑回来了？  
“啊，那个啊，我设置了定时博客”笑着的菲利普跑过来抱住许久不见的搭档，“翔太郎，我回来了。”  
而就在侦探的背后，blog又更新了一篇。  
只有简单的几个字：“世界那么大，我还是最喜欢你。”  
所以我回来了。  
\------------------菲利普篇完结---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来还有个翔太郎篇的单独旅游对应，但是我总觉得那篇写得不如我意，我喜欢这篇的从容，祝阅读愉快。


End file.
